El mundo me odia
by AlexMichaels
Summary: Hola. Aquí de nuevo dejando un fic locochon. Pasen y lean por que el mundo ODIABA a Uchiha Sasuke. [YAOI] SasuNaru
1. Prologo

Alex: Hola mis pichoncitos. Hace tiempo que no nos leemos jeje. Es que me BLOQUE!. Fue algo horrible la musa de la inspiración no llegaba a mi, peo después de casi morir por borracha y semanas sin dormir esto salio. ( " ).

Mich: Que no los engañe fue mas flojera que nada.

Alex: ¬¬... deberías ahorrarte tus comentarios que fue tu culpa que casi muriera de una borrachera.

Mich: que yo te obligue. Además después de tanto tiempo sales con esta m#$$%&amp;%&amp;$...

Alex: -_- ...

**ADVERTENCIAS**

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES YAOI. ASI QUE SI NO TE GUSTA ESE GENERO MEJOR NI LA LEAS**_

Alex: Por cierto los personajes no me perteneces y blablabla...

* * *

Prologo.

El mundo es cruel. Realmente cruel y continuamente se ensañaba con él.

No había otra explicación.

El mundo era cruel y estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, igual que ese maldito DOBE, con su estúpido cabello del color del sol, sus estúpidos ojos azules tan cristalinos y puros como su alma, con esa estúpida sonrisa con la que enfrentaba todo, con su estúpido aroma que lo hacía perderse cuando menos lo esperaba y esa estúpida voz que podía reconocer incluso en sueños.

En verdad el mundo era cruel y estúpido.

* * *

Alex: CORTO. Ya lo se no me maten pero ya tengo el siguiente capitulo y es más largo.

Mich: -_-...


	2. Estúpido ramen, estúpida sonrisa

Alex: Hola de nuevo. Ya se me tarde en subir el capitulo, pero tenía cosas que hacer...

Mich: Mentira la flojera no la dejo...

Alex: ¬¬...

Mich: ¿Qué? Acaso miento.

Alex: ...

Mich: Vez, como sea aquí esta este nuevo capitulo de mi#$$%&amp;%$&amp;#$

Alex: jeje...

Mich: Ya saben los personajes no nos pertenecen y blablabla...

Alex: Esperen debo aclarar algo los pensamientos del emo vengador (como le dice Mich) se verán así _Eres un dobe _y las intervenciones de Mich (porque le dio por hacer eso) así_ Estúpido emo vengador _

* * *

Realmente el mundo se ensañaba con él. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

Está bien, sin contar que:

1.- Había huido de la aldea.

2.- Se había convertido en un traidor.

3.- Casi mata a su mejor amigo en múltiples ocasiones.

4.- Había matado a su hermano por venganza.

5.- Había intentado destruir Konoha.

Y todo lo demás que se acumule.

Bien, de acuerdo, hay una lista que puede justificar que el maldito mundo se ensañe con él, pero ¿en serio? ¿por qué tenía que estar en esta situación? ¿No podría ser más cliché? _(de hecho si podría pero a Alex solo se le ocurrió esto)_

Y todo por culpa de ese Dobe…

El Uchiha suspiro.

Si no hubiera tirado su preciado ramen encima de él por estar con su jaleo de hacerle comer esa estupidez, él no tendría que haber cambiado de ropa, teniendo que ponerse la ropa de ese dobe la cual le quedaba algo holgada y que dicho sea de paso estaba impregnada de ese aroma tan deliciosa mente adictivo.

Tsk. Suspiro de nuevo el Uchiha. Después se reprendió mentalmente por ese último pensamiento.

Comenzó a planear la forma de matar a ese idiota de Naruto, intentando así no pensar en el estúpido aroma del dobe, quien en ese momento lo miraba con su cara de idiota sonriendo nerviosamente.

-De verdad lo siento Sasuke- Volvía a repetir Uzumaki. El Uchiha solo se limitó a mirarlo con furia.

-Eres un dobe, dobe-

-Si tú hubieras aceptado comer ramen desde el inicio no hubiera pasado esto-

-Nunca comería eso- replico el Uchiha en su ya muy conocido tono.

Naruto lo miro ofendido e hizo un puchero.

Tsk.

_De nuevo haciendo ese estúpido puchero, que ese idiota no se daba cuenta de lo adorable que se veía. ¿Adorable?_

El Uchiha se volvió a reprender por ese pensamiento.

-Me voy a casa- dijo el Uchiha secamente dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Oye aún es temprano, podríamos hacer algo, aun no me han dado ninguna misión y a ti tampoco, anda hay que hacer algo –

Uchiha le dedico su ya conocida mirada de "Deja de joder" y Naruto le respondió con su ya conocida mirada de "No voy a dejarte en paz"

Al final el azabache cedió.

_Ese idiota siempre conseguía lo que quería._

-¿A dónde?-

Naruto sonrío de esa forma que él sabe sonreír _(y todos los potra de los shonen)_

-No lo sé Teme, mmmm ….- Uzumaki pensó un momento y al final exclamo

-¡VAMOS POR RAMEN!-

Uchiha lo fulmino con la mirada.

-De acuerdo teme, no seas tan amargado, escoge tu entonces-

-Yo quiero ir a casa- contesto el azabache.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

-Teme si sigues así de amargado nunca conseguirás novia-

El Uchiha lo miro un segundo y luego desvío la mirada hacia cualquier parte que no fuera Naruto.

_Ese maldito idiota._

-Ya se vamos a dar un paseo- soltó el Uzumaki.

-No saldré a pasear por ahí con esta ropa, dobe-

-Mi ropa no tiene nada de malo- replico el rubio volviendo a hacer ese _estúpido_ puchero.

-Es muy llamativa y ridícula- replico el Uchiha volviendo a desviar la mirada.

-No lo es-

-Si lo es-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No…. Vamos teme quiero enseñarte la aldea-

-Ya la conozco-

-Pero ha cambiado, con las remo-delaciones…-

-Ya la conozco, con todas las veces que he tenido que buscar gatos y perros, la conozco perfectamente-

-Mmmm, tienes razón – concedió el Uzumaki- sabes he intentado convencer a Oba-san que te de misiones Rango S pero siempre me sale con "Uchiha está en valoración, no podemos darle ninguna misión que implique salir de la aldea" y todo ese rollo- dijo con fastidio _(y en una mala imitación de la ebria)_

-No es necesario que hagas eso-

-Claro que sí, tú has hecho todo lo que te han pedido, eso me sorprende conociéndote, pero además si no fuera por tu ayuda no hubiéramos ganado la Guerra-

-Hmp-

-Y sería genial tener una misión tú, Sakura-chan, Kakashi- sensei y yo, como en los viejos tiempos- sonrío el rubio.

-Hmp-

-Aunque últimamente Sakura-chan está muy ocupada y Kakashi-sensei fue a una misión, pero aun así podríamos ser solo tú y yo, nosotros dos podemos con cualquier cosa- dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

El azabache se volteo completamente tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. _Ese maldito idiota diciendo eso ultimo a la ligera_.

-No es necesario que hagas eso- dijo Uchiha mientras se dirigía a la mesa y se sentaba en la silla que había ocupado antes del incidente con el ramen, coloco su mentón sobre la palma de su mano y clavo su vista en la pared.

-Pero…-

-No hay que presionar a la Hokage ni a la alianza-

Naruto frunció el ceño y se fue a sentar en la silla frente a Uchiha, este último desvió la mirada.

-Pero yo puedo convencerlos…-

-No es necesario-

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres tener una misión conmigo?- dijo algo cabizbajo el rubio, el Uchiha volteo de inmediato con alarma en lo ojos.

-No es eso- Contesto inmediatamente, esperaba que su voz no sonara tan alarmante.

-¿Entonces?- dijo el Uzumaki alzando una ceja.

-Tener algo de tiempo no está mal- esa escusa sonó muy floja.

-Mmm…-

-Además Usarantokashi, si nos dan una misión Rango S no podrías enseñarme la aldea-

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y Sasuke intento no sonrojarse.

_Ese maldito idiota y su estúpida sonrisa_

* * *

Alex: esta corto, pero no daba más.

Mich: no me digas

Alex: ¬¬, pero les juro que agarrare ritmo y después de todo hago esto para relajarme, probablemente caiga en clichés y les sepa a que ya han leído algo así pero eso me da igual.

Mich: -_-...

Alex: y pues además es la primera vez que escribo algo así, y bueno...

Mich: -_-...

Alex: es probable que algunas cosas no vayan acorde con la historia original...

Mich: cof, cof, claro sin contar que es yaoi...

Alex: ¬¬... pero da igual...

Mich: Gracias a los que leen estas patrañas y besos.

**EDITADO ME PUSE A LEERLO DE NUEVO Y ENCONTRÉ ALGUNOS ERRORES. SI ENCUENTRAN ALGUNO USTEDES PUEDEN DECIRME NO HAY PROBLEMA.**

**(ESTE TRABAJO DEBERÍA HACERLO ALEX PERO BUENO)**


	3. Estúpido sueño

Alex: HOLA!... ¿Qué creen? este es el capitulo que Mcih hizo, ella no quería que lo subiera pero yo use mi poder de convencimiento ...

*En un rincón se encuentra Mich amordazado y atado*

Alex: (*W*)... Así que aquí lo dejo disfrútenlo saboreen lo y me dicen que tal...

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON LIGERO**

Ale: ya saben los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen y blabla bla. Algo más debido a que Mich se encuentra indispuesto y a que últimamente le a dado por dejar comentarios en los capítulos esta vez yo haré ese papel :3

* * *

La luna estaba iluminado las calles sumidas en la noche, el clima era agradable. Y los grillos entonaban sus canciones.

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba en ese momento en su habitación, pero no estaba solo, no sabía ¿Cómo?, ni en que momento había llegado ese idiota a su casa y mucho menos como es que había terminado tumbado en su cama y el encima suyo contemplando sus ojos azules tan distintos en ese instante al cielo.

Uchiha no entendía bien la situación pero aun así una parte de su ser, una que últimamente le gustaba joderle. Estaba realmente ¿feliz? _(Y como no estarlo)_

-¿Sasuke?- la voz del rubio lo saco de su contemplación, haciendo que se diera cuenta de algo.

**Lo tenía debajo suyo, en su cuarto, sobre su cama, tenía sus muñecas apresadas contra el colchón… **

-¿Sasuke?- otra vez lo llamó.

-Hmp-

-¿No vas a hacer nada?- pregunto el chico rubio mientras sonreía pícaramente.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y trago saliva.

¿Hacer algo? ¿Qué quería el dobe que hiciera? O mejor dicho ¿Qué es lo que él deseaba hacerle?

-Puedes hacerme lo que quieras Sa~su~ke- dijo el chico rubio en un tono demasiado insinuante que hizo que Sasuke se paralizara por un instante.

-¿Lo que quiera?- pregunto el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado acercándose al rostro del chico debajo de él.

-Si, lo que quieras- contesto este en un susurro.

**Y ahí se fue la cordura.**

Sin saber porque demonios lo hacía ( si sabes para que te haces), el Uchiha ataco el cuello expuesto del rubio gracias a esa camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta. Comenzó a lamer lentamente hasta que eso le pareció poco y comenzó a morder despacio y a besar donde mordía provocando que el rubio se removiera y soltara pequeños gemidos que solo aumentaban su deseo de más.

Después de varios minutos que parecieron poco y mucho, el Uchiha levanto la vista y contemplo el rostro sonrojado del rubio, sus ojos entrecerrados y esa boca semi abierta. Soltó sus muñecas y llevo una de sus manos al abdomen del moreno trazando con las yemas de los dedos la tersa piel, provocando que el rubio se estremeciera.

Subió lentamente hasta su pecho mientras que una de sus piernas se deslizaba entre las ajenas. Su mano llego hasta el pecho del rubio y comenzó a jugar con uno de esos botoncitos rozados provocando que el rubio se removiera debajo de él.

-Sasuke- dijo entre jadeos el chico. El Uchiha nuevamente ataco aquel cuello acercándose más al cuerpo de Uzumaki, comenzando con un vaivén que provocaba que el colchón crujiera.

Podía sentir la excitación del chico rubio contra la suya y eso realmente lo estaba volviendo loco.

No estaba seguro como llego a ese estado ni porque no se detenía, pero eso en ese momento le importaba un carajo.

El vaivén se fue haciendo más salvaje y la habitación se lleno de jadeos y respiraciones agitadas, pero aun así el Uchiha no esta satisfecho quería quitar esa estorbosa ropa, quería sentirlo completamente, quería entrar en él y no detenerse… (o/o)

-Sa… ..ke- pronuncio el rubio entre gemidos.

-Sa…s…u…ke..- llamo de nuevo.

El Uchiha no presto atención, cada vez que su nombre era pronunciado era como si su cordura se suicidara.

-Sa…s…u..kee.. be…saa..be..saa..me.e..-

El Uchiha se separo un poco ante aquella petición. Estaba apunto de quitar esa estorbosa ropa. _(¿por qué interrumpes?)_

-Dobe, es lo que hago- dijo el Uchiha molesto por ser interrumpido.

-No- replico el rubio.

-¿No?-

-Bésame…- dijo el rubio jalándolo hacia él y estampando sus labios contra los ajenos, el Uchiha abrió los ojos al sentir aquellos labios y ….

Cayó de la cama envuelto en sus sabanas ganándose un tremendo golpe.

~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana y Uchiha Sasuke maldecía dentro del chorro de agua fría de su baño.

_¿Qué clase de estúpido sueño acababa de tener? (UNO QUE FUE MUY CORTO)_

Se golpeo mentalmente por centésima vez desde que había despertado y por veinteava vez volvía a suspirar.

El agua estaba haciendo su trabajo de relajarlo pero su mente no, ella estaba jodiendolo recordando cada parte de ese estúpido sueño.

_Demonios, demonios, demonios._

Y una parte de él, esa que había provocado ese maldito sueño se preguntaba si el dobe pondría esa cara si le hacia lo que soñó, si lo besaba, si lo tocaba. Se preguntaba si su voz sonaría de esa forma que le volvía loco, si sus labios… maldita sea sus labios aun recordaba ese estúpido beso que sucedió por accidente en la Academia, después de que sucedió se dio cuenta que el dobe tenia unos labios demasiado suaves…

Negó con la cabeza.

_Desearía saber si son tan suaves como aquella vez…_

Demonios, demonios, demonios

* * *

Alex: Y ahí lo tienen.. ¿qué les parce?... a mi se me antojo muy corto pero como los capítulos normales también lo son no puedo pelear por eso...

sakura1402

**GRACIAS!.**


	4. Después del estúpido sueño

Alex: Hola de nuevo (*w*) ... _quiero aclarar algo antes de que pasen a leer este capitulo... se supone que Mich iba a escribir el capitulo 3 y que este iba a ser LEMON solo un poco, pero dado que la Musa de la perversión no llego a Mich este capitulo sera el 3 y cuando Mich al fin logre escribir el que debería ser el 3 lo subiéremos._

Mich: de cualquier forma no es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia (-_-)...

Alex: ¬¬ eso es lo que yo dije pero tú insististe y por eso no subía un nuevo capitulo... porque quiero que sepan que me están saliendo sólitos, mi musa al parecer esta de buenas conmigo (*-*)...

Mich:¬¬ ... Eso da igual, además es difícil escribir algo así cuando detestas al protagonista de la historia ...

Alex: yo no comprendo tu odio así Sasuke...

Mich: no lo odio, solo me cae mal... lo que odio te todo lo que puede ser odiado en todo el universo es el Sasusaku... nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, perdonare a Kishimoto por eso ...puedo haberlo dejado solo o no sé, hubiera preferido que se quedara con Karin y que la imbécil inútil esa muriera ...

Alex: Cálmate... Disfruten del capitulo y dejen sus reviwes ...

Mich: ya saben los personajes no nos pertenecen... porque si no pertenecieran Sakura hubiera muerto lenta y dolorosamente...

* * *

El sonido del agua corriendo, el viento soplando suavemente moviendo los cabellos negros de un chico que contemplaba el cielo despejado…

El cielo azul. Suspiró el chico de cabellos negros y ojos ónix que estaba recargado en la barandilla del recién reconstruido puente.

Suspiro de nuevo contemplando ese cielo azul, tan azul como los ojos de _ese idiota._

Chasqueo la lengua y movió la cabeza negativamente volviendo a suspirar.

En lo que iba del día había suspirado más de una centena de veces. No es que los contara. Pero esas eran las veces que esos ojos azules se le cruzaban por la mente. Volvió a negar y se volteó para contemplar el agua que corría en aquel río.

Ese día le habían citado en aquel puente, quien lo había citado no era el idiota de ojos azules, si no la peli rosa.

Había llegado temprano, no porque le interesara lo que quería aquella chica, sino porque en toda la noche no había podido dormir como se debería.

¿Por qué? Simple y complicado.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la cara de idiota de ese Dobe se le venía a la mente.

Suspiro de nuevo.

No es que le temiera a esa imagen, sino que lo ponía inquieto, demasiado inquieto. Y cuando al fin logro quedarse dormido tuvo ese estúpido sueño.

Chasqueo la lengua.

¿Al mundo en verdad le gustaba joderle?_(_e_n realidad ese a Alex, tiene tendencia a torturar a los prota de sus fics)_

No es que hubiera tenido una pesadilla o un sueño desagradable. No. Era todo lo contrario. _(pillin)_

Y ese era el problema.

Desde que recordaba. Él, Uchiha Sasuke. Nunca había tenido esa clase de sueños.

¿Por qué? _(era asexual)_

Simple.

Porque era una estupidez.

Porque nunca se le paso por la cabeza que alguien le atrajera de esa forma.

Porque… maldita sea él era un ninja de elite, que lo único que tenía en mente era ser más fuerte.

Pero ahora era diferente, no por el hecho de que había abandonado su deseo de ser mejor cada vez, al contrario ahora lo deseaba más. Volvió a chasquear la lengua al pensar en el motivo de ese deseo.

_Ese estúpido sueño, ese estúpido deseo, ese estúpido cielo y río que le recordaban a esos estúpidos ojos azules, ese estúpido sol que le recordaba ese cabello que deseaba tocar, donde deseaba enredar sus dedos…_

Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.

Si seguía por ese camino recordaría el sueño de la noche pasada y realmente eso lo sacaría de su autocontrol.

_¿A qué hora iba a llegar ese peli rosa?_

_Necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada en algo._

Suspiro de nuevo. _Al menos hoy podría evitar encontrarse con ese idiota._

Pero como si el mundo se burlara de él. _(jejejeje)_

-Oí- la voz de quien menos quería ver en ese momento, y no porque no lo deseara, sino por su propia salud mental, lo llamó.

El Uchiha suspiro, después retuvo el aire y cerró los ojos quedándose quieto, esperando que esa voz hubiera sido producto de su imaginación.

-Oí Sasuke- no, no era su imaginación

En verdad al puto mundo le gustaba joderle.

* * *

Alex: corto... lo sé no me maten... pero ya tengo el otro y si Mich hace su parte tendré dos...

Mich: Llevo tres renglones (*w*)...

Alex:¬¬... que avance aaa por cierto ya que Mich luego me regaña por no dar gracias aquí están...

-miyabi chibi, Natsumi Kioya-

**GRACIAS !**

**RE SUBIDO****. LAMENTAMOS LAS MOLESTIAS **


	5. El preludio del caus

Alex: Hello mis hermosas criaturas del señor :3...

Mich: -_- ... 1,2,3...

Alex: wuaaaaa !- TT_TT ... ya no me quieren no hay reviews... TT-TT

Mich: sip le agarro la depre... pero vamos quien va a querer leer esta patraña n-n

Alex ¬¬... tu no me ayudes...

Mich: jejeje... ya, ya quizás es por que los que lo leen no tiene cuenta, ya sabes como tú antes de enviciar te en esto

Alex: TT-TT ¿tu crees?...

Mich: si, si, vamos no te deprimas que luego soy yo la que te aguanta ...

ALex: eso no me ayuda u¬u...

Mich: Lo sé (inserte sonrisa estilo Sebastian Michaels aquí) ... pero como sea aquí el capitulo de hoy disfrútenlo. Y

ya saben los personajes no nos pertenecen, no ganamos nada por esto, y todo eso.

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, en el cielo las estrellas se podían apreciar, el clima era agradable, los grillos se escuchaban a lo lejos, las personas descansaban tranquilamente…

-Maldita sea- la voz de un chico pálido de ojos y cabello negro se escucho dentro de su habitación _(perturbando la linda noche ¬¬)_, se removió entre las sabanas y termino por aventar su almohada contra el mueble que estaba recargado en la pared de un costado tumbando un portarretratos.

Tsk.

Uchiha se sentó en la cama, despeino sus cabellos con ambas manos y miro hacia el lugar donde había caído el portarretratos con el ceño fruncido. Con resignación se levanto y lo recogió del suelo.

En el había una foto resiente de una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes abrazando por el cuello a él y a otro chico de cabellos rubios, el cual sonreía de la forma como solo él sabía hacerlo _(ya había dicho que todos los prota de los shonen sonríen así ¿no?)_, el chico de cabello negro tenía cara de fastidio y observaba de reojo al chico rubio. Detrás de ellos se veía a un hombre de cabello blanco que aun cuando su rostro se encontraba oculto, podía notarse la sonrisa de diversión que tenía.

La foto había sido tomada hace dos semanas.

_Una foto nueva del equipo 7._

Naruto había dicho que sería buena idea, por eso los había citado a todos en el puente, claro había dicho que hubiera sido aun mejor que Sai también estuviera en ella pero el había ido aun encargo de la Hokage.

Eso le molesto al chico de cabellos negros.

_Que Naruto deseara que esa copia barata también estuviera incluida en la foto, eso le molesto más de lo que debería, si es que debería molestarle eso._

-Hmp-

El Uchiha pasó sus dedos encima de la imagen de Naruto y suspiro.

Mañana tenía que estar descansado sería un día largo. La Hokage cedería su lugar.

Kakashi Hatake sería el nuevo Hokage.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado al recordar la cara de Naruto cuando se entero.

Ese idiota tenia una cara de molestia y alegría a la vez, si no fuera porque habían estado rodeados de todos esos ninjas, él hubiera perdido su, dicho sea de paso, ya debilitado, auto control y lo hubiera besado.

_¿Besado? _

Pero no, el era Uchiha Sasuke. Y él no cedería a tan estúpido impulso, que realmente no entendía por que últimamente lo atosigaba.

_(es fácil pídele a Alex que te explique n-n)_

Sin olvidar ese sueño tan, maldita sea, molesto, inquietante, frustrante, _**Fascinante.**__(hehe pillín)_

No debía pensar en eso en este momento. Debía calmarse e irse a dormir, eso es lo que haría.

Coloco la foto en su lugar, tomo la almohada del suelo y se encamino a su cama.

Se metió bajo las sabanas e intento dormir.

**/15 minutos después/**

Era una noche tranquila… _(de hecho ya es de madrugada pero se entiende)_

Uchiha Sasuke estaba en la cocina de aquel que era su nuevo hogar preparándose un té. Se encontraba recargado en el pulcro mármol de la cocina y se sobaba el puente de la nariz.

_No puedo seguir así. _

Suspiro cuando el sonido chirriante de la tetera avisaba que el agua estaba lista, tomo una taza y preparo el té de la forma menos decorosa que había podido hacerlo.

_No puedo seguir así. _

_Debo hablar con alguien._

_¿Pero con quien?_

_(ya te dije pídele a Alex que te explique n-n)_

Ese era el problema, no sabía porque, pero esto que le estaba pasando no era algo que pudiera o quisiera contárselo a cualquiera.

Comenzó a tomar el Té despacio.

_Tendría que buscar a alguien._

_Kakashi Hatake._

_Si, su ex mentor y próximo Hokage, no quedaba nadie más, no tenia a nadie más a quien recurrir._

_Le pediría a ese excéntrico y pervertido próximo Hokage que le ayudara a entender que demonios le pasaba. _

Sorbió de nuevo.

_Sabe bien, al parecer el dobe sabe algo más aparte de Rameen_

_Seguro era su Té favorito, no es tan fuerte._

El rubio se lo había dado porque, según él _(y no es que estuviera equivocado), _últimamente se veía más amargado de lo normal y ese Té le ayudaba al rubio a conciliar el sueño cuando no podía.

_Naruto sin poder dormir eso seria digno de ver._

Tomo de nuevo algo de té.

_En verdad ese Té sabía bien, quizás supiera mejor si lo tomaba de los labios de ese dobe, quizás fuera mejor ir a su casa y hacer que ese dobe no pudiera dormir…_

-Maldita sea-

Necesitaba con urgencia hablar con Kakashi.

* * *

Mich: Yoh! ... Alex se fue al rincón de la tristeza, incluso amenazo que no subiría nada si no había reviews... aunque no creo que cambie algo con eso, digo ustedes seguirán si dejarlos y ella seguirá subiendo capítulos ... n.n ... claaro que, si ella me sigue jodiendo los que pagaran serán ustedes... ya saben nada de vitamina C por un tiempo, n-n si me entiende ¿no?... Hablando de eso ya esta el capitulo que debería haber sido el tres quizás lo suba quizás no...

CUÍDENSE! n-n

**EDITADO... Alex DEBERÍA PAGARME MÁS... OYE AHORA QUE LO PIENSO NO ME PAGA.. HMM.. BUENO COMO SEA. **

**PRONTO HABRÁ OTRO CAPITULO... YA SE LOS HABÍA DICHO ELLA DE TODOS MODOS SUBIRÁ LOS CAPÍTULOS NO SE PORQUE AMENAZA **


	6. No confiar en Kakashi Hatake(1)

Alex: de nuevo aquí. XD, Mich anda de malas, por lo de la otra vez.

Mich: (-_-(... me las pagaras ...

Alex: pero eso me da igual, la tortura para el chico Uchiha sera mayo, amo mi trabajo

Mich: ...

Alex: ya saben los personajes no nos pertenecen y todo eso.

* * *

-¿y bien?- pregunto el peliblanco sentado detrás del escritorio haciendo a un lado unos papeles que realmente ya lo tenían fastidiado.

-Hmp- fue la respuesta que obtuvo del pelinegro parado frente a él.

-Vamos Sasuke, dime a que has venido- presiono el peliblanco.

-Hmp-.

El peliblanco suspiro, ¿Por qué kami lo castigaba con estos críos?

-Es sobre Naruto- afirmó el peliblanco, a lo que el chico frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Hmp-_ (este es muy hablador)_

-Sasuke no tengo todo el día, dime lo que tengas que decir o vete- el peliblanco ese día andaba de un humor nada bueno y tener que lidiar con ese chico que solo contestaba con su "hmp" no le ayudaba mucho.

Podría hacer cosas más productivas en este momento como leer su Icha Icha, pero no tenía que lidiar con esos papeles, con los resientes accidentes que tenía Naruto en sus misiones y con ese ninja poco hablador.

Uchiha suspiro, tenía que decirlo y ya, desde el principio. No tenía otra opción. Después de todo había decidido que el único que podía ayudarlo era su ex maestro.

**/En otro lugar/**

-Mmm- un chico rubio, de ojos azules y tez tostada estaba recostado en un árbol contemplando el cielo. (_se robó el pasatiempo de Shikamaru)_

Hace un par de semanas se había dado cuenta de algo. Algo que ciertamente lo tomo por sorpresa, después nerviosismo, luego se maldijo y al final parecía lo mejor que le había pasado.

Pero _(porque siempre hay un pero, o dos o quizás tres) _ese algo realmente lo traía, distraído, preocupado, extraño.

Y se preguntaran de que se dio cuenta…

Bien _(para no fallar a la cursilería)_ que estaba enamorado, si el Naruto Uzumaki se había enamorado, y esta vez no solo era un capricho tonto como el que sintió alguna vez por su compañera de equipo, no, esta vez estaba coladito hasta los huesos.

Pero el problema no era amar _(me recordó a una canción)_ si no de quien se había enamorado, en serio se empezaba a preguntar si tenía tendencias masoquistas primero la peli rosa violenta y ahora…

Se tenía que venir a enamorar de la persona más arrogante, narcisista, egocéntrica, bastarda, perfecta….

Tsk.

Si, él se había enamorado de nada más y nada menos que de Uchiha Sasuke _(¿alguien más escucho los truenos?)._

Qué bien ¿no?

Sacudió la cabeza.

Pero ese era solo uno de sus variados problemas, porque después de haber aceptado lo que sentía, de que se le pasara la emoción, vino la realidad, si la maldita realidad que le justa joderte la vida.

Él se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, de su mejor amigo, que es HOMBRE, que probablemente lo termine odiando si se enterara de lo que sentía por él, de su mejor amigo que, aun después de ser odiado por medio mundo, tenía un club de fans que no lo dejaba de acosar, su mejor amigo el bastardo Uchiha Sasuke.

Suspiro.

Y bueno dejando eso aparte, también estaba el hecho que últimamente andaba demasiado distraído y eso lo ponía de malas, como en la última misión que por su culpa Sai salió lastimado, por eso había decidido dejar de hacer misiones por un tiempo hasta que su cabeza dejara de ser un caos, su cabeza, su estómago, su corazón.

Había incluso pensado en pedirle a Kurama que destruyera esos sentimientos, pero él era Uzumaki Naruto no podía pensar en eso, no señor, él se haría cargo de sus sentimientos, y encontraría la forma de seguir adelante, ser el mejor ninja de la aldea y el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Si él lo haría, era una promesa.

/**Volviendo donde estaba el emo vengador./**

-Ya veo así que no sabes que te pasa- dijo un Kakashi, intentando ocultar la diversión que le causaba esta situación. _"Pensé que Sasuke era más listo, pero tratándose de sentimientos Naruto le gana por mucho"_

-No- respondió secamente el Uchiha.

-Bien, creo que deberías decirle a Naruto lo que te pasa con él- dijo el Hatake de manera relajada.

_¿Decirle a Naruto?, ¿A caso ese pervertido estaba loco?_

_¿Qué iba a decirle?_

"_oye dobe últimamente he tenido sueños subidos de tono contigo, además de, por pensar en ti no he podido dormir bien, ni prestar atención a nada y cada vez que se te acerca alguien me cabreo sin razón"._

_Sí, eso sonaría muy bien._

-…- la cara que puso Sasuke le dijo al Hokake que se podía ir a la …. Con su idea.

Kakashi suspiro. Esos dos eran un caso.

-Bien, entonces déjame ver que se me ocurre, mientras tanto le diré a Tsunade-sama que te prepare algunas infusiones que te ayuden a conciliar el sueño-

-Bien- respondió Sasuke con un tono demasiado huraño. _Eso no arreglaba sus problemas.(yo se que te arreglaría el problema XD)_

Uchiha hizo una leve reverencia y salió del lugar con un pensamiento. _"NO HABÍA SERVIDO DE NADA IR A HABLAR CON ESE NINJA EXCÉNTRICO" _

Mientras que un peli blanco sonreía de forma macabra y planea cosas que realmente lo harían divertirse un rato.

Suspiro tenía que hacerse cargo de esos papeles si no quería que Shizune-san lo reprendiera.

* * *

Alex: ¿por que demonios sigues interviniendo...?

Mich: porque quiero.

Alex: eres ...

Mich: calla que así me amabas Rebe22, no se si ya te dio las gracias esta inútil pero si no te damos las gracias y para aclarar lo que pasa es que re subimos a partir del tres por que Alex subió el capitulo especial que tenía que ser el 3.


	7. Asignando Misión

Alex: Hola de nuevo aquí, ya se me tarde en subirlo pero es que ...

Mich: Le dio flojera

Alex: -_- ... A ti te encanta molestarme

Mich: Sip.

Alex: ¬¬... bien aquí les dejo este capitulo disfrútenlo

Mich: y ya saben Naruto no nos pertenece y blablalbalblala.

* * *

_Bien tenía que agregar a Kakashi Hatake a la lista de personas que quería matar._

_Ese maldito._

* * *

Después de varios días de haberle contado lo que le sucedía, el Hokage le informo que tendría una última prueba para que se le levantara el período de valoración

_Y así al fin asignarle misiones decentes._

El Uchiha alzo una ceja incrédulo _¿una prueba?_

El Hokage junto a la ex Hokage, que por alguna razón lo veía con una cara de asesina, digo no es que no lo hiciera en múltiples ocasiones pero siempre era después de que él la hiciera enfurecer, lo habían citado para hablar con él.

-¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto!- soltó Tsunade antes de que si quiera el Hokage explicara en que consistía la prueba.

-Vamos Princesa* Tsunade ya hablamos sobre esto, es una buena forma para saber que el joven Uchiha es de confianza- había dicho Shizune tratando de calmar a la ex Hokage.

Hatake se había refugiado detrás de su silla para evitar posibles ataques departe de la Ex Hokage, aun le dolía el golpe que recibió cuando le informo lo sucedido con el Uchiha. _(el miedo no anda en burro o en este caso espantapájaros XD) _

-Bien, pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo- replico una Tsunade un poco más calmada pero aun así con una vena punzante en su frente.

Kakashi se sentó al ver que el peligro había pasado, ante una mirada de molestia departe del Uchiha.

-Sasuke, la prueba es muy sencilla, tú tienes que custodiar a Naruto- dijo el Hatake con una sonrisa que se percibía debajo de su mascara.

Uchiha abrió los ojos y trago saliva.

_¿Custodiar al gatito miedosito? ¿Pero que demonios planeaba ese espantapájaros?_

-¿Por qué?- pronuncio el Uchiha después de recuperar su semblante de siempre.

-Porque es necesario- dijo el Hatake con simpleza.

-Ese miedosito ya no corre peligro de ningún tipo, no veo porque es necesario que lo custodie- rebatió el Uchiha.

-**Naruto**\- remarco Tsunade- esta últimamente algo distraído y a habido un informe de un posible ataque hacia él departe de un grupo de renegados-

-¿Qué?, pero lo Akatsuki fueron destruidos….-

-¡ESO YA LO SE!- interrumpió Tsunade con una vena a punto de reventar, el Uchiha solo la observo con su típica mirada- pero aun así hay gente **IDIOTA** con sed de Venganza _(Te hablan emo vengador)_\- Concluyo Tsunade remarcando lo ultimo y lanzo una mirada al Uchiha que si no es por que era él lo hubiera puesto a temblar y sudar frió.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con esto?, Naruto sabe cuidarse solo- soltó el Uchiha con indiferencia, digo no era que no le importara pero pasar más tiempo de lo debido con ese torpe~idiota si que era algo que quería evitar.

-Sabía perfectamente que a este bastardo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pueda pasar a Naruto, yo no se como se les ocurrió tal estupidez.- soltó la ex Hokage con veneno impregnado en sus palabras mientras se ponía de pie, Shizune se coloco entre esta y el Uchiha para así evitar que la Ex Hokage mandara a volar al chico de un golpe.

Uchiha puso cara de pocos amigos y sentía que la sangre le hervía.

_¿Qué a él no le interesaba Naruto?, claro que le interesaba y últimamente más de lo que una persona normal se interesa por su mejor amigo._

-de acuerdo haré de niñero de ese torpe-

Tsunade bufo por lo bajo.

-Bien Sasuke, pero Naruto no se debe enterar de esto- explico el Hatake.

-¿Por qué?-

-Se nota que no conoces a Naruto- apuñalo Tsunade taladrando con su mirada al Uchiha, este estaba pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de matar a esa vieja alcohólica _(vamos Sasuke debes ser amable con tu suegra)_\- imagina como reaccionaría si se enterara que le han puesto custodia, o que alguien lo quiere atacar, o peor aun que tu fuiste designado para ser su custodia-

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

_Si ya se lo imaginaba._

-Así que Sasuke, es por eso que le diremos a Naruto que los ancianos han decidido que él debe hacerse cargo de ti, ya que es quien te quería de vuelta, y no es que este lejos de la realidad, habrá un par de ANBUS cerca por si acaso- concluyo el Hatake, Uchiha asintió y salió del lugar.

_Que bien ahora debía vivir con ese torpe._

-No me agrada nada esto- dijo Tsunade malhumorada.

-Es necesario Princesa Tsunade…- comenzó Shizune.

-NADA DE NECESARIO- interrumpió una Tsunade a punto de romper algo- ese maldito bastardo si le hace algo a Naruto lo mató-

Kakashi rió nerviosamente.

_Ahora veo como es un padre sobre protector que no quiere que algún sucio bastardo toque a su tierna y delicada flor. En que lió te has metido Sasuke._

* * *

Alex: Hola ¿qué tal les pareció?, a partir de ahora habrá más partes que involucren directamente a Naruto y Sasuke.

Mich: y es probable que Tsunade le haga la vida un poco complicada al Uchiha, no le aun estoy en platicas con ella.

Alex: -_- La que tortura a los personajes soy yo.

Tsunade: TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON QUE YO DECIDA JODER UN RATO A ESE BASTARDO UCHIHA.

Alex .. no claro que no Princesa Tsunade.

Tsunade: Bien.

*decide empezar a poner los significados de algunas palabras en español, como -sama, tengo entendido que es algo así como princesa o lord. espero no equivocarme. Igualmente el _dobe y teme_. No sé es probable que vuelva a usar las palabras originales pero quien sabe.

_No quiero oro, ni quiero plata solo quiero..._

_REVIEWS._

_DEJA DE MENDIGAR ¬¬_


	8. Reacciones

Alex: YOH!

Mich: -_- no digas escusas.

Alex: No las daré. Pero solo diré que aquí dejo esta actualización. Se que me tarde pero solo les digo que si lo terminare no me gusta dejar cosas a medias.

Mich: cuando lo terminara no se sabe ...

Alex: ¬¬ ...

Mich: Ya saben los personajes no nos pertenecen y eso.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha se consideraba capaz de realizar cualquier actividad.

Sasuke Uchiha se consideraba capaz de mantener el control en sus emociones.

Después de que le asignaran la misión de proteger a Naruto, Uchiha se retiro del despacho del Hokage con su misma expresión de siempre, fue a su departamento preparo algo de té bebió un poco y luego… perdió el control.

La taza termino rota y la mesa volcada, y maldijo a medio mundo y a ala otra mitad también. Y cuando termino de hacerlo se mojo el rostro y se quedo observando su reflejo un buen rato.

_¿Por qué? ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? El que era el ultimo Uchiha se sentía incapaz de poder vivir con ese idiota. Sentía nervios y ¿miedo?_

_¿Por qué?_

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha se consideraba capaz de hacer cualquier cosa pero en este instante no creía ser capaz de conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba. _(¿Cual si ese emo vengador esta bien deschabetado?) _

~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~

Uzumaki Naruto se consideraba capaz de realizar cualquier misión que se le encomendara.

Pero cuando se le informo que de nueva cuenta tenía que hacer de niñera de su ex compañero de equipo y que en esta ocasión nos soló debía acompañarlo de aquí para halla, evitando que hiciera algo sospechoso, sino que esta vez tenia que vivir con él, se negó rotundamente alegando que el bastardo del Uchiha no necesitaba niñera que ya era mayorcito.

Claro que después de que el Hokage le informara que la junta de Kages había decidido que el Uchiha aun era un peligro que debía ser eliminado y que lo único que podía evitar que eso sucediera sería que él se hiciera responsable del Uchiha acepto.

Pero aun así la idea de tener al pelinegro en su casa demasiado cerca de él por demasiado tiempo era algo que realmente le aterraba ya que podría pasar algo que terminara delatando lo que el sentía y arruinándolo todo.

* * *

Alex: ya se corto pero bueno, no puedo evitarlo al parecer ustedes me odian y no dejan reviews.

Mich: deja de mendigar ...

Alex: NO ES ESO!... Es que quiero saber que piensan, si les gusta o no. u.u


	9. Ataques y sentimientos

ALEX: mmmmm no es que quiera escajearme, pero la verdad es que no pude subir nada de nada, y la verdad es que prefiero no hablar de eso je. Y como lo dije anteriormente no dejo nada a medias, aunque a veces cuesta trabajo. Así que aquí esta y no preocupar mi dulces almas lo terminare. Perdón por tardar y Gracias por seguirme.

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA LASTIMA U.U.

* * *

La sannin Tsunade era considerada una gran ninja medico, pero también era considerada alguien a la cual no debías molestar si apreciabas tu integridad física.

Y Uchiha Sasuke lo sabría de propia mano.

En las dos ultimas semanas en las que el Uchiha se había mudado con el rubio, al ultimo Uchiha le habían ocurrido algunos "accidentes" por más sospechosos, en primera instancias pareciera que eran ataques hacia Naruto pero siempre terminaba recibiéndolos el Uchiha.

Desde bombas apestosas hasta explosiones, el Uchiha comenzó a analizar la situación con detenimiento y se dio cuenta que siempre sucedían cuando él y Naruto estaban solos y demasiado cerca.

Quizás era su imaginación o no, pero tendría que confirmar sus sospechas y saber quien diablos los atacaba.

La sannin Tsunade era considerada alguien que podía dejarte medio muerto si la molestabas y realmente Uchiha Sasuke lo comprendería muy pronto.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Uchiha Sasuke se fuera a vivir con Naruto, habían pasado ya 2 días desde que Uchiha Sasuke casi termina muerto, habían pasado 12 horas desde Uchiha Sasuke se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que lo había estado atacando.

**/Hace dos días, en un claro del bosque/**

Esa tarde Sasuke y su amigo Naruto habían decidido ir a entrenar en el lugar donde solían hacerlo siempre, se dispusieron entonces a comenzar con su entrenamiento cuando llegaron al lugar.

Las cosas habían ido bien hasta ese punto, después de unos cuantos ataques y de quedar debajo del rubio en un par de ocasiones Uchiha había ganado, dejando al rubio tendido en el suelo y el encima suyo con un kunai en el cuello contario y una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

El rubio lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una mueca de molestia. Ambos estaban sudados y llenos de suciedad pero de alguna forma se sentían bien.

-Te gane miedosito- dijo el Uchiha en tono arrogante mientras retiraba el kunai del cuello contrario. Había durado aproximadamente 35 segundos demasiado cerca del rostro contrario, 35 segundo que le parecieron eternos.

-TSK… - soltó Naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado mientras veía la expresión de molestia del rubio.

_Demasiado encantadora_

Sacudió la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de su mente.

-Sasuke vamos al lago estoy demasiado sudado y hace calor- propuso Uzumaki mientras recogía sus cosas, el Uchiha asintió y se dirigieron al lugar mencionado.

En cuanto Naruto percibió las aguas frescas de lago se despojo de su chaqueta y sus pantalones mientras corría y se zambulliría. El Uchiha solo negó con la cabeza mientras, con más calma, se quitaba sus ropas. Estuvieron un buen rato nadando, compitieron para ver quien aguantaba más tiempo bajo el agua, ganando el Uzumaki mientras Uchiha rodaba los ojos y comentaba que un idiota como el no necesita tanto oxigeno por que su cerebro no lo requiere ganándose que el Uzumaki intentara ahogarlo.

Al final ambos chicos salieron del agua hechos unas pasas. Se enfundaron en sus pantalones y se tendieron el pasto disfrutando de los rayos de sol que los acariciaba.

Uzumaki se quedo dormido después de unos minutos, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de eso ya que su revoltoso amigo no había dicho nada en un rato, así que volteo a verlo encontrándose con un Naruto dormido, con los cabellos rubios despeinados y algunos mechones desparramados sobre su frente.

Sasuke se perdió ante esa imagen observando como el pecho de su mejor amigo subía y bajaba, la forma de sus labios. El sello dibujado en su estomago.

El Uchiha había agarrado como costumbre escabullirse a la habitación del rubio por las noches cuando el sueño escapaba de él, al principio simplemente se quedaba parado a lado de la cama del rubio contemplando su rostro dormido y una que otra ocasiones se había burlado interiormente de las expresiones que ponía el rubio cuando soñaba con algo.

Claro que eso era en un principio, luego le dio por acercase un poco más lo suficiente para quitar varios mechones de cabello de la frente del rubio y acomodarlos, luego se arrodillaba a lado de la cama e intentaba no despertarlo mientras acariciaba las marcas en su rostro. Justo como lo hacia ahora.

Suspiro por lo bajo.

-Naruto- murmuro por lo bajo el Uchiha mientras se inclinaba lentamente a su rostro- hey torpe- murmuro de nuevo cerca de su rostro- el susodicho se removió un poco pero siguió dormido.

Sasuke se quedo quieto a unos palmos de su rostro y contemplo los labios del rubio.

-Naruto, despierta- susurro y se inclino más y cuando estuvo a un milímetro de sus labios la tierra se sacudió y el Uchiha se levanto con la guardia alta mientras que Naruto abrió los ojos medio aturdido justo para ver como una grieta se abría en el suelo en el lugar exacto donde el pelinegro estaba haciendo que este saltara y terminara a un metro del lugar.

Naruto abrió los ojos con preocupación y se puso en alerta buscando de donde venia el ataque pero el Uchiha ya había localizado el lugar y se apresuro en esa dirección mientras un Naruto desconcertado lo seguía.

Uchiha llego al lugar donde sintió el chakra, que por cierto se le hacia conocido, en dicho lugar había una figura encapuchada que salio de ahí en cuanto el llego, este lo siguió y estuvo apunto de alcanzarle cuando escucho la voz de Naruto hablándole, dudo por un minuto no quería que Naruto estuviera en peligro, estúpido el idiota ese sabia protegerse pero aun así, Uchiha activo su sharingan y siguió al encapuchado llegando a un campo abierto lanzo varios kunais que ni siquiera pasaron rozando al encapuchado, este en cambio dio un golpe certero en el suelo y este se abrió de nuevo, el Uchiha hubiera esquivado el ataque si no fuera porque sintió la presencia del rubio detrás de él y en único que pensó fue en quitarle del camino provocando que él cayera por una sanja profunda y terminara debajo de los escombros.

Naruto abrió los ojos preocupado y corrió a su ayuda gritando su nombre la figura encapuchada se había ido sin antes haber chasqueado la lengua y haber dejado vislumbrar unos cabellos rubios debajo de la capucha los cuales el Uchiha aprecio antes de quedar sepultado.

**/ volviendo al presente/**

Uchiha se removió en la camilla quería quitarse las vendas y salir a reclamarle a esa vieja alcohólica. Pero estaba ahí atado, bueno no atado, pero aun así quería largase y estuvo apunto de hacerlo cuando el ronquido de cierto rubio lo hizo ladear la cabeza. Uzumaki no se había movido de su lado en todo el tiempo en el que lo atendieron, lo había sacado de los escombros usando sus clones, el había estado medio consciente.

Suspiro.

Se levanto lentamente pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo los ojos del rubio se abrieron y frunció el ceño.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto en tono adormilado. Uchiha imito el gesto del otro y resoplo.

-A casa-

-No iras a ningún lado estas herido necesitas quedarte y recuperarte-

-No veo de que sirva en casa y aquí lo puedo hacer-

-No te dejare ir a tu casa-

-No dije que iría a mi departamento- replico el Uchiha mosqueado por la actitud del rubio.

-Tu has dicho que irías a casa...- Sasuke se sonrojo al darse cuenta de eso, el dijo casa pero se refería al departamento donde había estado viviendo con el rubio_ su casa_. Desde hace tiempo no había sentido que ningún lugar fuera su casa. Hasta ahora.

Naruto desvió la mirada y carraspeo cuando comprendió a que lugar se refería.

-Bueno, aun así no, no hasta que la abuela Tsunade lo autorice- dijo cruzandoce de brazos.

El Uchiha afilo la mirada, _esa vieja_.

-Así que recuéstate y descansa- continuo el rubio acercandoce al pelinegro y empujándole por los hombres este hizo una mueca de dolor por el acto.

-Oye torpe no ocupo de tus descuidadas atenciones- reclamo.

-hn...- Naruto hizo un puchero y Sasuke sonrió de lado- Eres un cretino solo me preocupo por ti-

Sasuke suspiro y se recostó, el rubio sonrió complacido y se encamino hacia la silla donde antes estaba dormitando, pero fue detenido por una pálida mano que lo sostuvo por la muñeca.

-¿Que?-

-Nada, solo que tus ronquidos no me dejan dormir- dijo con un tono de burla.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Yo no ronco, además esa silla no es muy cómoda-

-Vete a dormir a casa- dijo el pelinegro sin soltarlo de la muñeca.

-No lo haré tu estas herido...-

-No ocupo de niñera- interrumpió el pelinegro.

-No lo hago por eso y se que no ocupas niñera, lo hago porque me preocupo por ti cretino- dijo el rubio ruborizandoce. El pelinegro desvió la mirada y carraspeo.

-Acuéstate- ordeno el pelinegro halando la muñeca del rubio.

Naruto se sonrojo e intento soltarse.

-Yo.. no.. dormiré en la silla-

-Has dicho que no es cómoda-

-Si pero...-

-No sea miedoso no muerdo- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladeada (aunque quisieras XD)

El rubio río nervioso.

-Bien pero muévete- dijo y el pelinegro se hizo aun lado dejandole espacio.

Se acomodaron, el rubio dándole la espalda al otro intentando ocultar su sonrojo y el pelinegro mirando por la ventana.

Lo había decidido, si esa vieja alcohólica lo esta atacando por lo que él creía y esta seguro que era, el la haría que tuvieran más razones para hacerlo. No dejaría que lo detuviera. El rubio era suyo.

No sabia bien lo que le pasaba con él pero de algo estaba seguro no permitiría que nadie lo separara de él.

ERA SUYO. Y con ese pensamiento ladeo el rostro hacia el lugar del rubio y se aferro a la camisa de este de forma sutil. Mientras que el rubio se tensaba y volteaba asía el pelinegro quien tenia los ojos cerrados y relajados.

* * *

MICH: OI... Vuestro perdón mis dulce almas, pero la torpe no había subido nada y eso no tiene perdón. ¿YO? bueno solo soy un simple esclavo... Bien aqui esta dejen sus reviews y coman bien.


	10. Ataques y sentimientos II

ALEX: YOH! AQUÍ SUBIENDO ACTUALIZACIÓN.

MICH: Lo sé es extraño demasiado rápido. Pero no teman el mundo no se va a acabar.

ALEX: ¬¬...muy chistoso.

MICH. (^^)

ALEX. :P

MICH: YA SABEN NARUTO Y NADA DE SUS PERSONAJES O MUNDO NOS PERTENCE, SI ASÍ FUERA SERIAMOS MILLONARIOS.

ALEX. ES UNA LASTIMA U.U

* * *

_¿Qué demonios estaba pensado al haber declarado eso? _

_La buena noticia es que solo su subconsciente fue testigo. _

El Uchiha se removió incomodo en la cama de hospital tratando de quitarse de encima la mano del rubio.

La noche anterior le había dicho que durmiera con él por impulso realmente no se arrepentía, aunque debería, pero ahora ese torpe lo estaba aplastando al tenerlo rodeado en un abrazo demasiado comprometedor. Chasqueo la lengua y se removió de nuevo pero no funciono. _(Vamos Sasuke que están bien cómodo no te hagas)_

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. La noche anterior había llegado a un punto consigo mismo del cual ahora se avergonzaba, _haber pensado aquello. Que ese torpe era suyo._

Bien podría adjudicárselo a los medicamentos que le dieron para el dolor pero eso sería mentira y él, Uchiha Sasuke podría engañar a medio mundo pero no podía engañarse así mismo. Lo que pensó anoche lo hizo consiente.

El torpe era SUYO. Y por ende no iba a permitir que ninguna vieja alcohólica psicópata o quien sea se lo quitara o intentara apartar de él. No señor. Él ya había hecho bastante en el pasado para mantenerse alejado del rubio, cosa que dicho sea de paso no funciono porque ese torpe era demasiado terco, pero ahora nada absolutamente nada lo iba a alejar de él. No sabía qué demonios es lo que le pasaba con respecto a Naruto, ni porque se sentía de todas esas formas cuando estaba alado de él, pero lo averiguaría y por eso no se alejaría de él.

Y como si el rubio lo hubiera escuchado y estuviera de acuerdo lo envolvió aún más en ese abrazo haciendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos, lo observo de reojo, seguía dormido, por un momento había pensado que había hablado en voz alta y el torpe lo había escuchado. Suspiro e intento acomodarse de lado cosa que le costó una mueca de dolor ya que su costado le dolía un poco. Cuando estuvo cara a cara con el rubio se arrepintió había muy poco espacio y respiraba el mismo aire que el otro, casi rozaba aquellos labios entreabiertos.

-Hmn- el día anterior estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de besarlo, no sabía qué demonios estaba pensado en ese momento para haber tenido ese impulso, y si no fuera por ese ataque de seguro lo hubiera hecho. ¿_Qué hubiera pasado?¿cómo se sentirían eso labios? Y si Naruto se despertaba y lo descubría ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado?_

Coloco sus manos en el pecho contrario para ganar distancia pero como si el otro protestara por eso lo abrazo aún más y lo pego a su rostro donde sus labios se rozaron. El pelinegro abrió los ojos por el contacto, _demasiado suaves, _su corazón latía frenético y se quedó estático en ese lugar con los labios contrarios en los suyos. Y cuando estuvo a punto de mover sus labios sobre los otros la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y el empujo al rubio tirándolo de la cama. _(XD ya sabía yo que estabas cómodo, si desde el principio podías desacerté de Naruto)_

El Hokage, Sakura y Sai se quedaron con caras de ¿Qué demonios? Y el rubio despertó de golpe, mientras un sonrojado Sasuke intentaba controlar su corazón.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- cuestiono un Naruto adormilado mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Estabas aplastándome- contesto el pelinegro con aparente calma mientras se sentaba en la cama.

El Hokage sonrió debajo de la máscara y los tres pasaron a la habitación.

-¿Naruto que haces aquí tan temprano? Tu nunca madrugas- dijo Sai con su falsa sonrisa a lo que Naruto hizo un puchero.

-Yo si madrugo- contesto mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama del Uchiha.

-No es verdad, siempre tiene que despertarte Sakura o yo cuando tenemos misiones-

-No es verdad, hace mucho que no es necesario que hagan eso-

-Si es verdad, hace poco te tuve que ir a despertar y por cierto ¿aun usas esos calzoncillos con dibujos de rammen? –

El rubio se puso colorado y Sasuke afilo la mirada.

-No es verdad además ….-

-Ya Naruto no armes tanto jaleo- lo detuvo el Hokage mientras se sentaba en la cama del enfermo.- Bien Sasuke ¿Cómo estás?, parece que dormiste bien- dijo el Hatake sonriendo ante ese último comentario, el Uchiha desvió la mirada.

-¿Cómo dormiría bien con ese tonto aplastándome?-

-Oye tú fuiste el que me dijo que durmiera contigo- contesto Naruto ofendido y después se sonrojo ante eso. Sakura abrió los ojos y Sai sonrió.

-Así que ustedes han avanzado más en su relación, eso es bueno- comento Sai a la ligera ganando que ambos chicos se sonrojara y que apareciera un tic en la ceja de la pelirosa.

-No digas estupideces Sai- dijo Sakura amenazándolo con el puño.

-¿Eh?- dijo el susodicho ladeando la cabeza- Pero si lo son, cuando una pareja tiene la suficiente confianza para dormir juntos significa que han avanzado en su relación-

-Naruto y Sasuke no son pareja-

-Pero sí lo son, Sakura-fea, viven juntos, comen juntos, hacen la mayoría de cosas juntos, además siempre que el Uchiha- bastardo esta con Naruto parece más relajado-

Sasuke observo de reojo a Naruto y este estaba más colorado que un tomate.

_Demasiado encantador._

Volteo el rostro hacia la ventana para ocultar su propio sonrojo y una sonrisa que se le dibujaba en los labios en ese momento.

-Sai, creo que deberías dejar de presionar, si no Sakura te golpear hasta que quedes muerto y aun no te recuperas de tu misión anterior- intervino el Hokage. Naruto recupero la compostura y se interpuso entre Sakura y Sai. El Uchiha volteo justo para ver esa acción y frunció el ceño.

-Si Sai, Sakura- Chan puede lastimarte- dijo Naruto mientras que Sakura miraba de forma asesina a Sai.

-Bien Sasuke, Sakura te revisara y vera si ya te puedes ir, de seguro tienes prisa de irte de aquí- dijo el Hokage levantándose de la cama.

-Hn- Sasuke no quitaba la mirada de Sai- ¿Por qué te preocupas tondo por ese idiota, torpe?- dijo sin más en un tono resentido.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, eso no le agrado el pelinegro quien frunció el ceño más.

-Bueno, yo, es que, lo que pasa, es que, es mi culpa que Sai este herido- susurro eso ultimo el rubio agachando la mirada.

-Vamos Naruto ya te dije que no es verdad en las misiones siempre pasan accidentes- dijo Sakura poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-No, yo tenía que proteger a Sai mientras realizaba ese jutsu y me distraje- contradijo Naruto cabizbajo.

-Naruto, no debes de preocuparte por eso, es probable que seas un ninja idiota por distraerte pero estoy bien- intento animarlo Sai palmeando su espalda.

Naruto hizo un puchero ante ese insulto y Sasuke puso su cara normal.

_Ese idiota preocupándose siempre por todos. _

De repente volvió a fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta que de seguro se preocupaba por el por el mismo motivo que por esa copia barata, eso de alguna manera hizo que le doliera el pecho.

-Eso explica porque te quedaste toda la noche aquí- dijo el Hatake como si hubiera leído el pensamiento del Uchiha, este volteo a ver a Naruto quien se sonrojo.

-¿Ah?, pero si yo no tuve la culpa de lo que le paso al cretino- contesto el rubio rascándose la mejilla, Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado ante eso, si el torpe supiera que el en realidad era el causante de los ataques que había estado recibiendo.

-Eso es verdad Señor Hokage, Sasuke fue atacado por alguien que quiere hacerle daño- dijo Sakura seriamente- La princesa Tsunade dijo que debería ir con cuidado en un futuro-

Sasuke afilo la mirada ante eso último, de seguro que esa vieja le manda una advertencia con esa peli rosa, ella no parecía saber nada de nada.

-Como si me importara, quien sea que sea el que está haciendo esos estúpidos ataques terminara perdiendo- contesto el Uchiha a la ligera, esperaba que la peli rosa le digiera eso a esa vieja alcohólica.

-Sasuke no deberías de tomártelo a la ligera, casi te matan- contradijo Naruto molesto.

-No fue nada torpe estoy bien, no voy a morir porque unas cuantas rocas me cayeran encima-

-Pero…-

-Además no lo estoy tomando a la ligera descubriré quien es el imbécil que esta jodiendome-

-Bien yo te ayudare, después de todo somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan- dijo Naruto decidido.

-No ocupo de tu ayuda-

-¿Eh? Si la ocupas, si no fuera por mí estuvieras aun debajo de esos escombros, además es mi trabajo-

-Ya te dije que no ocupo niñera- Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto, no le agradaba que ese idiota pensara que debía cuidarlo solo porque le había asignado esa misión, bien a él le asignaron la misión de proteger a ese rubio idiota pero lo hacía porque quería no porque se lo ordenaran.

-Y ya te dije que lo sé, pero aun así te ayudare porque eres mi mejor amigo, así que no discutas- el Uchiha se sonrojo ante eso y frunció un poco el ceño, _amigo_, realmente eso no le sabía bien.

-Vez Sakura-fea discuten como una pareja- comento Sai a la ligera. Haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran y Kakashi riera por lo bajo.

* * *

MICH: Sai siempre me ha caído bien (^^). Bien espero que les gustara y si no ya que.

**GRACIAS.**

**FANGIRLTV (NO TE AGRADECI EN EL CAP ANTERIOR LO SIENTO)**

**ambu780**

MICH: PREGUNTAS

¿SAKURA MATARA A SAI? (SI LO HACE LA ODIARE MÁS)

¿SASUKE Y NARUTO SON PAREJA? LA VERDAD SI- INTERVENCIÓN DE SAI (^^)

¿SAI LES DEBERÍA PRESTAR ESE LIBRO DE RELACIONES PARA QUE ACLAREN SUS COSAS?

¿POR QUE EL PASTEL DE CARNE SABE TAN RARO?

ESTAS Y OTRAS PREGUNTAS PROBABLEMENTE NO SEA CONTESTADAS EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO. XD


	11. Darse cuenta

ALEX: ¿Qué onda? ya se me tarde.

Mich:...

ALEX: No diré escusas.

MICH: -_-

. Y ya saben no gano ni un peso por esto y blablabla

* * *

Ciertamente debía admitir que después de los comentarios estúpidos, a su parecer, que había realizado Sai en el hospital sobre sus dos compañero de equipo, había reaccionado en un principio de manera digamos violenta, ya que como había opinado eran comentarios estúpidos, pero no solo fue por eso, realmente su reacción se debió a el reflejo de su preocupación, después de todo ella no era tonta (_claro que no, por supuesto, para nada)_ desde hace tiempo, bueno en realidad desde que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea, desde que había despertado, desde que había podido verlo interactuar con sus antiguos compañeros y más concretamente con Naruto, se había dado cuenta de algo que realmente le inquietaba e incluso le molestaba.

_(¿Y qué era eso que mantenía a la peli rosa en ese estado?)_

Se había dado cuenta que Sasuke se comportaba de manera digamos algo inusual cuando estaba Naruto alrededor, cierto es que cuando eran más chicos y aun eran un equipo _(o sea antes que el emo vengador fuera seducido por la serpiente de eden) _Sasuke trataba a Naruto de forma distinta que a los demás, y bueno esto se explicaba fácilmente ya que Naruto era Naruto y de alguna forma él y Sasuke se habían hecho amigos, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Pero ahora era distinto y no era que ya no eran amigos, digo después de todo lo sucedido y de que Sasuke intento matar a Naruto varias veces realmente le sorprendía que este último aun sintiera que el Uchiha era su mejor amigo, pero vamos Naruto es Naruto. El punto en pocos palabras no era Naruto, sino el pelinegro, y es que realmente le preocupaba la forma como este se queda viendo al Usumaki cuando estaba con él, al todo el mundo le parecería que su expresión era la misma de siempre o que simplemente estaba aburrido o fingiendo poner atención al cabeza hueca de Naruto, pero para ella que conocía bien a Sasuke _(o podríamos decir que lo has acosado tanto que sabes hasta de qué color son sus calzoncillos_)o eso creía, sabía perfectamente que su expresión no era por esos motivos sino más era la expresión de alguien que veía a aquello que le daba tranquilidad, su semblante cuando estaba cerca de Naruto era tranquilo, sereno incluso su postura, claro eso fue en las primeras semanas, porque después comenzó a evitar al rubio, y cuando estaba con él parecía nervioso, sobre todo cuando este se acercaba demasiado, o simplemente una sonrisa algo rara, porque nunca había visto una sonrisa como esa en el rostro del Uchiha, se dibuja en él, o sin razón aparente miraba a cualquiera que estuviera alrededor del Usumaki con una mirada de odio infinito, incluso llego a pensar que odia a la pobre de Hinata por como la taladraba después de que esta le había regalado una bufanda a Naruto.

**La chica se detuvo de su caminar y suspiro.**

Ciertamente los comentarios de Sai le habían dado mucho que pensar y realmente sus pensamientos la inquietaban. Sobre todo cuando se percató cuenta de cómo el Uchiha se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera Naruto que empezaba a gritarle idioteces a Sai por el comentario de Sai antes de que ella lo golpeara en la cabeza, _"Pelean como una pareja"._

Ella se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta como el pelinegro miraba a Naruto cuando este le decía que tuviera cuidado con Sai, con el ceño fruncido y después como parecía intentar matar a Idiota de Sai con la mirada. Ella se dio cuenta del estado impaciente que tenía el pelinegro cuando lo estaba revisando y miraba afuera de la habitación después de que Naruto y Sai salieron por algo de beber, ella se dio cuenta como Sasuke parecía no querer separarse del lado de Naruto cuando salieron del hospital, ella se dio cuenta como el Uchiha reclamaba la atención del rubio cuando este comenzó a pelear con Sai por una estupidez, si ella se dio cuenta.

Y realmente se había dado cuenta de otras cosas más, como el hecho de que Sasuke no prestaba atención a nada en absoluto cuando Naruto está cerca, o como en ocasiones lo provocaba para comenzar una pelea, en la que parecía que el único objetivo del Uchiha era poder tener un pretexto para tocar al rubio, y de cómo se comportaba de manera posesiva con él cuando alguien más se unía a su grupo y emanaba esa aura de "si te acercas más de la cuenta a Naruto te hare sufrir de maneras inimaginables" y sobre todo se dio cuenta que encontraba siempre cualquier excusa para terminar solo con Naruto, dejándola a ella, rezagada, excluida y no solo a ella a cualquier persona.

Ciertamente ella se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas y realmente le inquietaba. Porque ella quería al Uchiha, lo quería en verdad y la idea de que este estuviera, no tan solo pensarlo la hacía querer golpear algo, pero si fuera cierto, entonces ¿Qué haría ella?, era su amigo, bueno al menos ella consideraba al Uchiha su amigo y Naruto bueno él era su amigo estaba segura que el rubio la consideraba tal cosa, aunque antes hubiera declarado sentir algo más por ella, aunque pensándolo bien hace tiempo que el rubio dejo esa obsesión y que ella supiera no había ninguna chica que le interesara al rubio. Y no le falta de donde escoger empezando con Hinata y terminado por el club de fans que se había formado desde hace rato.

**La pelirosa mordió su labio y se sentó en una banca contemplando sus manos**.

¿Qué haría? Sasuke había sufrido mucho y bueno ella quería que fuera feliz, además aun cuando quisiera no podría odiar a Naruto si realmente el Uchiha sintiera, bueno si realmente Sasuke estuviera interesado en él, después de todo Naruto es Naruto. Pero ahora que podría hacer, podría ir y preguntarle directamente a Sasuke, no eso no sería buena idea "Oye Sasuke por casualidad no están interesado sentimentalmente en Naruto", si eso de seguro le ganaría una mirada asesina o un "Mete en tus asuntos" o quizás algo peor, como un Sasuke sonrojado hasta la medula y una respuesta tartamudeada al puro estilo Hinata, la sola idea sonaba bizarra.

**La pelirosa volvió a suspirar y entrecerró los ojos.**

Bien no preguntaría directamente, pero de alguna forma debía averiguarlo, pero ¿cuál sería la mejor manera?, ¿Cómo exponer los sentimientos del Uchiha?,

**De repente se paró de un salto y sonrió maléficamente. **

A veces Sai decía cosas útiles ¿Qué había dicho hace un par de horas cuando el Uchiha había casi arrancado al Usumaki de entre una multitud de chicas que lo habían abordado pidiéndole que almorzara con ellas? "_Los celos son un sentimiento realmente difícil de ocultar"_, claro que en ese momento le había parecido que Sasuke estaba molesto porque llegarían tarde para ver al Hokage. Pero bueno ahora no estaba segura, debía entonces asegurarse, si, a veces Sai decía cosas útiles, ella sabía sobre los celos, y bueno era una chica, sabia como podría provocarlos, así que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, si Sasuke reaccionaba celoso entonces no había duda. Y lo mejor de todo es que no tendría que esforzarse mucho ya que hoy precisamente vendría el Kazekage y bueno no era raro para nadie que este deseara ver a Naruto, además ella sabía que el Kazekage sentía por el rubio una admiración demasiado sospechosa. Vaya quien diría que el cabeza hueca levantara tantos admiradores, de seguro que él no se lo esperaba, aunque ahora que lo pensaba si estaba en lo cierto entonces lo segundo seria ver si Naruto sentía algo por Sasuke.

Bien primero lo primero ya luego se encargaría del rubio. De seguro terminara siendo el Uke.

**Y ante ese pensamiento la pelirosa comenzó a reír y corrió hacia la entrada de la aldea a la espera de un kazekage que sería utilizado.**

* * *

MICH: Pues ya esta cortillo y la verdad es que nunca pensé que este capitulo estuviera escrito desde la visión de la peli-bruta, digo, pelirosa, pero bueno ya esta.

Dejen sus reviews, si es que quieren, y cuídense.


	12. Mala,buena suerte

ALEX: YOH!

MICH: Hola pequeños doxys.

ALEX: Actualización.. YEEHH!

DESCLEIMER: NARUTO NO NOS PERTENECE Y BLBLALBLALBA

* * *

La princesa Tsunade se encontraba en ese momento tranquilamente jugando cartas y bebiendo como siempre. Perdiendo como siempre.

Hasta que de repente el licor en su vaso se acabó y gano una partida.

Se levantó de golpe y salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

/…./

_Alguien debía explicarle qué demonios estaba pasando, porque según el recordaba el día había comenzado de forma normal._

_Se había levantado temprano, había desayunado ramen, había ido a la oficina del hokage donde Gaara lo esperaba para dar un paseo antes de que regresara a la aldea de la arena, la verdad le tomó por sorpresa que Gaara hubiera querido que lo llevara a dar una vuelta pero bueno sería divertido._

_Todo había ido bien, bueno no todo, Sasuke se había levantado de mal humor y no le dirigía la palabra, pero vamos el muy cretino se había merecido que ayer le soltara todo ese sermón, se había estado comportando más cretino de lo normal, no con él sino con Gaara, y bueno el Kazekage no le había hecho nada, al contrario había cedió ante su petición de que le diera una oportunidad al cretino del Uchiha. _

_Pero sin contar que el muy cretino estaba de mal humor y no le dirigía la palabra, el día había comenzado como cualquier otro, es por eso que no se explicaba como ahora estaba metido en esta situación._

_Digo, no es que le disgustara, pero vamos que se había metido en una dimensión paralela o algo así, porque lo último que recordaba era que había regresado de despedir a Gaara y entro a su departamento campantemente con el propósito de comer ramen e intentar razonar con el cretino, lo cual había terminado en una discusión sin sentido. _

_¿Por qué vamos le encuentras sentido a que te reclamen por pasar tiempo con un amigo? ¿O que te digan que eres un idiota solo porque pasas tiempo con un amigo?_

_Digo porque él no le encontraba sentido._

_Y ahora estaba contra la pared con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa con el cretino huraño a un palmo de tu rostro acorralándolo, observándole de una manera que provocaba que una corriente eléctrica lo atravesara._

/…/

-Sasuke, oye ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto de nuevo el Uzumaki intentando controlar su voz, tener al Uchiha tan cerca ciertamente no era algo bueno. – Vamos Sasuke, has actuando de forma rara y ahora vienes y me dices todas esas cosa, ¿Qué te pasa?- el Uchiha no respondió solo lo observaba, de la forma en la que un depredador observa a su presa, cosa que ponía más nervioso al rubio.

-¿Te gusta el Kazakage?-

Naruto puso cara sorpresa ante esa pregunta, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¿eh?-

-Contesta- urgió el Uchiha y se inclinó un poco más sobre el desconcertado Naruto.

-Yo, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?- soltó el Uzumaki desviando la mirada y colocando las manos en el pecho del Uchiha intentado ganar distancia, la verdad tenerlo tan cerca lo ponía demasiado nervioso y si no se apartaba rápido podría hacer algo de lo que seguro luego se arrepentiría.

-¿Te gusta sí o no?- urgió el Uchiha mientras fruncía el ceño.

/…./

_Esto se había salido de control._

_Pero él no tenía la culpa, era culpa de ese torpe._

_¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser tan malditamente él? Si no fuera por esa manía de hacerse amigo de todo el mundo. _

_Siempre sospecho que el maldito kazekage veía a Naruto de forma especial, pero vamos no era que le importara._

_Pero después de haber escuchado a Sakura decir que Naruto y el Kazekage se veían bien juntos y que después de todo eso haría que los lazos entre ambas aldeas se fortalecieran cambio de parecer._

_Estúpido mapache._

_¿Por qué Naruto tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo con el kazekage? No se supone que debería de estar vigilándolo a él._

_Y para colmo había tenido que aguantar verlos a la distancia, ver como el maldito mapache aprovechaba cada momento para acercarse a Naruto, a SU Naruto. Sin mencionar que la maldita alcohólica le dijo en su cara que si era necesario haría que Naruto se fuera un tiempo a la aldea de la arena para alejarlo de él. Como si eso fuera suficiente._

_Lo había estado aguantado, en serio, pero exploto._

_Y ahora el muy idiota no respondía._

_¿Qué no entendía la pregunta?_

_Era sencilla. _

_Solo tenía que responder no y le evitaría ir a matar al maldito mapache ese. Pero no, Naruto jugaba con su paciencia y se quedaba ahí desviando su mirada y poniéndose todo rojo._

_Por cierto se veía realmente… no, debía concentrarse._

/…/

-Contesta- el Uchiha dijo aquello en un murmullo que le erizo los cabellos de la nuca a Naruto. Este trago saliva.

-N..o.. entiendo- soltó el rubio tartamudeando y empujando al pelinegro pero este no se movió ni un centímetro al contrario recargo ambos codos a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio mientras este respingaba por la cercanía.

-¿No? Es fácil torpe te gusta o no el kazekage, creo que es sencillo de entender- presiono el Uchiha intentando atrapar la mirada del otro, pero este cerro los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no entiendo por qué preguntas eso, Gaara es, él es…- Uchiha deslizo una pierna entre las ajenas, la verdad ya estaba olvidando que era lo que estaba discutiendo con Naruto, tenerlo tan cerca y de esa forma no ayudaba a concentrarse.

-¿Él es que?- pregunto con voz áspera y frunció el ceño molesto.

-Mi amigo, claro que me gusta, sino no fuera mi amigo- soltó el Uzumaki mientras retenía el aire y se removida, debía alejar a Sasuke ya sino realmente haría una estupidez.

Sasuke relajo sus facciones y soltó una risilla que hizo que Naruto abriera los ojos, el rubio puso cara de desconcertado. Uchiha recargo su frente con la ajena y mantuvo una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sasuke?- el nombre del pelinegro salió en un susurro que provoco que este abriera los ojos y terminara de acortar la distancia.

Naruto abrió los ojos ante la acción de Sasuke, podía sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, como presionaban y comenzaban a moverse, cerró los ojos despacio y correspondió ante aquellas caricias, la verdad le importaba un carajo si esto era un sueño, o estaba en un mundo paralelo. _(A mí también me importaría un carajo)_

Uzumaki aferró sus manos a la camisa de Uchiha mientras comenzaban una pelea para ganar el control de aquel beso, el Uchiha termino por acercarse más, si era posible al cuerpo del rubio, y termino ganando el control del beso, atrajo hacia el al rubio deslizando una mano por su espalda y la otra aferrándose a su nuca, este respingo y el Uchiha aprovecho para terminar de introducir su lengua en la boca ajena, realmente las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado calientes y húmedas. De repente comenzaron a sentir que el suelo se movía, _(y no era por la pasión XD)_, y se separaron de golpe al escuchar como alguien derribaba la puerta del departamento, debajo del marco se podía ver a una mujer, _(más bien demonio maligno caza Uchihas pervertidos robadores de la inocencia de rubios) _rubia, Uchiha sonrió retadoramente, mientras que Naruto parpadeaba desconcertado, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era avanzo hacia la mujer pero fue detenido por Sasuke quien lo atrajo hacia el en un abrazo demasiado comprometedor que provoco que la mujer golpeara el muro de alado de donde está cimbrando el edificio.

-A.. abuela, vas a derrumbar mi departamento- dijo Naruto con una sonrisilla nerviosa e intentado soltarse del pelinegro.

-No me digas abuela mocosa, y ahora aléjate de ese depravado- rugió la Sannin avanzando hacia ellos, Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke que seguía manteniendo su sonrisa burlona y aferro más a Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sakura quien había seguido a su maestra cuando la vio pasar como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la casa de Naruto, se quedó en la entrada y observo la escena. Sasuke sonriendo burlonamente, (_inner Sakura:_ _¿Sasuke sonriendo? Necesito una cámara)_, mientras abrazaba a Naruto de una forma digamos muy comprometedora, _(inner Sakura:¿abrazando a Naruto? Maldita sea debí traer mi cámara)_, una aura maligna envolviendo a su maestra.

La pelirosa río nerviosamente y se acerco con cautela a su maestra.

-Maestra Tsunade ¿sucede algo malo?- dio la chica al estar cerca de esta y colocándose en medio de ella y de sus amigos.

-Apartate Sakura, el cretino del Uchiha esta vez no se escapara- pronuncio la Sannin levantando un puño amenazadoramente.

-¿Escapar?, de que hablas abuela, oye Sasuke me podrías soltar por favor- el rubio había dicho lo último algo cohibido e intentando zafarse sin éxito.

-No- respondió secamente el Uchiha , Naruto frunció el ceño e intento de nuevo ganado que el Uchiha lo abrazara más fuerte y que le susurrara en el odio "Si no te quedas quieto de besare de nuevo". El rubio se paralizo y se puso todo rojo.

-Suelta a Naruto, aleja tus sucias y pervertidas manos de Naruto o te haré picadillo- amenazo la sannin.

-No lo hare, Naruto es mío, y si usted no quiere que le diga lo que estuvo haciendo estos días es mejor que se largue de una vez- soltó el Uchiha de forma relajada, Sakura trago saliva y entendió en seguida a que se refería, ella ya sospechaba del hecho de que su Maestra había estado detrás de todos los ataques contra el Uchiha no había entendido por qué pero ahora con esto comprendía, si se enteraba que ella había estado tramando hacer que Uchiha confesara sus sentimientos a Naruto seguro que no le iba muy bien.

La sannin observo un momento al Uchiha y lo maldijo, si Naruto se enteraba seguro que no se pondría muy feliz.

Mientras tanto Naruto se había puesto más rojo, si era posible y el "Naruto es mío" no salía de su cabeza.

* * *

ALEX: Las cosas se pusieron algo intensas.

MICH: Al Uchiha le van a patear el trasero.

ALEX: XD

MICH: Preguntas:

¿Sasuke saldrá vivió de esto?

¿Naruto sabrá quien a estado atacando a Sasuke? ¿alguna vez volverá a su tono original o sera un tomate rubio por siempre? A Sasuke no le molestaría.

¿Sakura podrá tomar las fotos que quiere?

¿Alguna vez me gustara la piña?


	13. La mala buena suerte II

ALEX: HOLA!...

MICH: no digas más. ..

Naruto no nos pertenece solo hacemos esto porque no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

**Una cosa estaba clara los Uchihas eran unos malditos pervertidos, cretinos y manipuladores.**

* * *

La sannin chasqueo la lengua y observo a Uchiha Sasuke detenidamente, ese mocoso hablaba en serio al decir aquello, le diría a Naruto lo que ella había estado haciendo pero aun así no podía permitir que el muy maldito estuviera tan cerca de Naruto y más de la forma en que lo estaba sujetando.

-Maldito mocoso, crees que con eso harás que evite que tú toques con tus sucias manos a Naruto-

-Bien si no le preocupa la reacción del torpe por mí no hay problema- contesto el pelinegro- Naruto los ataques que hemos recibido estos últimos días….- el Uchiha fue interrumpido al esquivabar un kunai que iba dirigido directamente a su rostro.

-Maldito mocoso-

-Abuela Tsunade ¿por qué ataca a Sasuke?-

-Porque es un maldito pervertido, por eso he intentado evitar todas estas semanas que se aproveche de ti cuando están solos ya sabía yo que no era buena idea dejar que los dos vivieran bajo el mismo techo-

-¿EH?, ¿evitar que se aproveche de mí?- dijo el rubio nerviosamente tragando saliva ruidosamente, fijo su mirada en el Uchiha quien sonreía de manera maliciosa.

-Vaya lo confeso usted sola-

-¿Confesar que cosa?- pregunto el rubio.

-Naruto en serio eres lento- dijo Sakura y sacudió la cabeza.

-La vieja alcohólica es la que ha estado atacándonos todo este tiempo, es decir atacándome- explico Sasuke y relajo un poco el agarre del rubio.

-VIEJA ALCOHOLICA TU ABUELA- grito la sannin atacando al Uchiha este la esquivo y se llevó consigo a Naruto.

-Abuela Tsunade, oye vas a destruir mi departamento- dijo Naruto al momento que esta lanzaba la mesa del comedor directo al rostro de Sasuke, Naruto se libró del agarre de este y salvo su mesa y de paso la pared donde de seguro iba a golpear.

-MOCOSO ENGREIDO – gritaba la sannin mientras iba aventando todo lo que encontraba con Naruto evitando que su departamento y sus pertenencias fueran destruidas.

/…/

-Bien entonces, Sasuke tú estabas en casa de Naruto y la princesa Tsunade apareció y comenzó a atacarte- dijo el Hokage mientras intentaba no reírse de la situación.

El había estado escabulléndose, de nuevo, del papeleo en la azotea, cuando un par de anbus aparecieron para informarle que la ex Hokage había atacado a Sasuke Uchiha y casi destruido el departamento de Naruto y que en ese momento tanto como la Ex Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura, Sai y un Naruto medio herido estaban en el hospital.

-CORRECCION- grito la sannin poniéndose de pie y tirando la silla donde hasta hace unos momentos había estado.- Este mocoso estaba a punto de abuzar de Naruto cuando yo llegue a impedirlo-

El hokage rio nerviosamente, mientras que Sasuke sonrió burlonamente y Naruto se ponía rojo.

-Abuela Tsunade Sasuke no intentaba hacer algo como eso- dijo Naruto intentado controlar su nerviosismo.

-CLARO QUE SI, ESTE MOCOSO ENGREIDO Y PERVERTIDO SOLO QUIERE APROVECHARSE DE TI-

-Así que al fin el bastardo Uchiha dio el primer paso- dijo Sai dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-Sai cállate, lo digo por tu seguridad- dijo el Hokage poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de este.

-Si Sai guarda silencio- secundo Sakura quien estaba en medio de su maestra y de Sasuke.

-Sakura quítate de en medio que voy a quitar esa sonrisa de engreído a ese mocoso- amenazo la sannin con un puño en alto, Sasuke alzo la ceja y bufo mientras se sentaba al pie de la cama de Naruto.-ALEJATE DE EL-

-No-

-TU MALDITO MOCOSO-

-Debería dejar de gritar este es un hospital, además Naruto está herido por su culpa-

-Tu mocoso, no hables de herir a Naruto que tú me ganas, al menos yo no lo hice intencionalmente- acuchillo la sannin provocando que Sasuke se levantara mirándola con odio.

-Abuela Tsunade…- comenzó Naruto pero fue detenido por Sasuke quien volteo a verlo.

-Ella tiene razón torpe, pero aun así no conseguirá lo que quiere-

-¿Qué? Claro que lo hare no dejare que toques con tus pervertidas manos a Naruto-

-Naruto no se queja así que no veo por qué hace tanto alboroto-

-Claro que no se va a quejar Naruto es un uke en potencia- soltó Sai con su típica sonrisa, ganándose que Sakura riera nerviosamente mientras evitaba que su maestra lo mandara a volar.

/…/

La pelirosa caminaba por las calles de la aldea que eran iluminadas por la luz de las farolas. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos e intentado procesar todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

Sumida en sus pensamientos llego hasta el parque de la aldea y se sentó en uno de los columpios y soltó un suspiro mientras contemplaba las estrellas.

_Me alegro que todo al final termino más o menos bien. La maestra Tsunade realmente da miedo pobre Sasuke seguro que tendrá que cuidarse. _

Rio por lo bajo al recordar como la princesa le había amenazado con hacerlo pedazo si lastimaba a Naruto.

_Es una lastima que no tenia una cámara a la mano. Naruto se veía tan chistoso y Sasuke. Debo traer mi cámara la próxima vez._

Un brillo apareció en sus ojos mientras levantaba la mano en un puño haciendo una promesa consigo misma.

_Espero que Sai tenga razón, bueno tuvo razón anteriormente así que si la tendrá en esta ocasiona Naruto es un Uke. _

_jejeje. _

_Bueno veremos como avanzan las cosas. Y quizás pueda captar algún momento._

* * *

MICH: Bien es muy corto. Pero no hay más. Además esta muuuuuuuy retazado pero que se le va hacer. El proximo capitulo sera cosa mía. NO, no habrá lemon. Bueno quizás si. No lo sé

CUÍDENSE.

Haruki-chan, Gracias por molestarte en responder a mis preguntas (*-*) espero que no te hayas desilusionado por la tardanza.

NSTF, Gracias y bueno Alex es fanática de hacer sufrir a los protagonistas de sus fic, solo lleva dos pero en ha escrito varias historias no publicadas y en todas los prota sufren.

.906 muchas gracias, creo que en cada cap ibas comentado no estoy seguro pero gracias por tomarte las molestias.

Bien nos vemos pronto y pórtense bien o inténtenlo jejeje.


	14. Es o no es ¿Fin?

Alex: Hola! (es empujada a un lado)

Mich: Bien este capitulo fue hecho por mi. Espero Os guste y si ya se tarde, tarde pero bueno. Ya saben nada de esto nos pertenece y todo lo hacemos gratis.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa?- pronunció Uchiha en un jadeo ronco.

\- Espera, esta.. muy ... me lastima- respondió Uzumaki desde abajo del otro tratando de mantener la respiración calmada.

Uchiha lo observo con cara de pocos amigos.

Si pretendía que se detuviera ya era muy tarde.

\- ¿quieres que me detenga? ¿o es que prefieres estar en mi lugar?- pregunto Uchiha con tono de burla.

\- yo no dije eso... además no es que me importe... hnnn-

Uzumaki fui interrumpido cuando su amante se movió contra el haciendo que se le escapara un gemido.

-Entonces... cállate- pronunció Uchiha en medio de sus propios jadeos.

Uzumaki comenzó a seguir el ritmo que marca el otro, quien mantenía fijos sus ojos oscuros en los azules, los cuales estaban vidriosos.

Habían terminado su besuqueo y caricias superficiales en el piso de la sala. Un lugar algo incomodo para ser la primera vez pero que sirve como cualquier otro.

Uzumaki se había aferrado a la espalda de su amante quien mantenía las manos a lado se su cabeza. El rubio se alzo lo suficiente para besar la garganta del pelinegro quien reprimió un gemido.

Solo se podían oír las respiraciones entre cortadas de ambos, el suave crujir de la madera debajo de ellos, el sonido producido por los labios de uno mientras saboreaba la piel contraria.

Y de repente un sonido suave irrumpió en ese trance en el que ambos estaban. Ambos giraron la cabeza en la dirección donde creían había provenido el ruido pero no se encontraba nada en ese sitio. Uchiha fue quien retomo lo que estaban haciendo, logro la atención del otro al moverse mas cerca de lo que anteriormente lo había hecho y atrapo los labios contrarios con hambre.

...

Sakura Haruno intentaba volver a su tono original mientras mantenía las manos sobre su boca. Su rostro competía con un fresa y sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos con la expresión de shock que amenazaba con no abandonar su cara nunca.

Después de lo que parecieran horas en lugar de un par de minutos en ese estado, parpadeo un par de veces como quien acaba de recibir un golpe en la cabeza y bajo lentamente sus manos hasta dejarlas caer lánguidamente a su costado.

Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro, mientras un brillo escalofriante ilumino sus ojos.

Debía encontrar a Sai y al Hokage. Era una lastima. Ella y Sai habían perdido la apuesta. Naruto no era el pasivo. Aunque por lo que vio Sasuke era quien llevaba el control de la situación.

\- Demonios no tome una foto- murmuró bajo y comenzó a saltar sobre los tejados.

* * *

Mich: Bien aquí esta. Sí, es probable que me odien porque no hay suficiente porno, pero deberán entender que no soy muy dado a las cosas explicitas, no me gusta rayan en lo vulgar, espero no haberlo hecho. En otro tema como verán estamos mejorando la redacción o al menos eso pienso yo. Es probable que Alex haga otro capitulo, espero que si, y sera el ultimo de este fic. Debe concentrarse en el nuevo fic que esta haciendo.

Diane-chan16, .906. Gracias por sus reviews y bueno el propósito principal es hacer reír, para eso escribimos. Es por eso que nos alegra que se cumpla el objetivo. Algún día, quizás hagamos algo más serio y trágico, pero de eso hay bastante XD.


End file.
